Numerous panel systems have been developed for use in dividing large open office areas into smaller work spaces or workstations, which panel arrangements typically employ upright space-dividing panels which are serially joined together to define smaller workstations of desired size and configuration. In the known arrangements, the individual panel assemblies have many different structural features. For example, in some arrangements the individual panels are provided with individual support feet or glides which support the weight of the panel on the floor, and adjacent panels are then joined together through intermediate connectors, such as flexible hinges or connector plates, which connectors are not intended to be disposed in load-bearing relationship with the floor. In other arrangements, the adjacent panel assemblies are interconnected through intermediate upright support posts, which posts are typically maintained in load-bearing relationship with the floor, although sometimes the panels are provided with floor-engaging glides. Both panel-to-panel and post-panel arrangements are in common usage, and the present invention is concerned primarily with improvements in panel arrangements of the latter-mentioned type, although it is contemplated that the invention could be used in panel-to-panel systems if desired.
In many of the post-panel arrangements, the upright support post is provided with support hooks which engage with cooperating parts such as grooves on the adjacent panels, or vice versa, for providing operative structural and supportive connection of the panels to the support posts. In accordance with one such arrangement, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,466 (owned by the Assignee hereof), support hooks and grooves are respectively provided along substantially the entire longitudinal extent of the support post and along the edge of the adjacent panel assembly. In this arrangement, when the panel assemblies are to be oriented in angled relationship relative to one another, a special corner connector is provided which interconnects the upright support posts to one another of the respective adjacent panel assemblies. The corner connector has a pair of vertically elongate side flanges or legs which are generally perpendicular to one another, each of which defines therein a plurality of slots arranged in a vertical row along the respective leg. These slots, along with other clamping structures, cooperate with corresponding hooks of the respective support posts to connect the corner connector thereto so as to arrange the adjacent panel assemblies in a right-angled relationship to one another. The above-described type of multiple-hook arrangement necessarily requires that the hooks and cooperating grooves or openings be precisely dimensioned in order to evenly distribute the load of the panel assembly on all of the hooks, and such dimensional relationship cannot be practically achieved.
Further, in many of the known post-panel arrangements, the connection between the posts of adjacent panel assemblies so as to define a corner has typically required one or more special corner connectors which typically are vertically elongate corner elements of substantial structural complexity. Also, the connection between the posts and the corner connector(s) frequently requires separate fasteners such as screws or the like, and this complicates the overall assembly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved space-dividing wall system, specifically an improved connector arrangement for a wall system of the type wherein panel assemblies at opposite vertical ends are joined to and preferably supported on load-bearing and post-like connecting members, which connector arrangement is desirable in that it is economical and simple to manufacture, has desirable structural characteristics, and facilitates assembly of the panel system.
More specifically, a preferred embodiment of the invention relates to an interior upright space-dividing wall system including a pair of portable upright panel assemblies each having an upright end edge defined at least in part by an elongate frame member which mounts thereon a vertically elongate support member (i.e. a support post) in supportive engagement with a floor. Each of the support members includes a first side wall defining therein a slot-like opening and a second side wall. A connector assembly is provided for interconnecting the adjacent support members so as to position the pair of panel assemblies adjacent one another. The connector assembly includes a rigid connector ring having first and second sides respectively positioned closely adjacent the second side walls of the respective support members. A pair of clamping members are mounted on the connector ring, and each clamping member engages within the slot-like opening of one of said first side walls of the respective support members to fixedly attach the connector ring to the support members. The connector ring is particularly desirable for creating a right angle corner between the adjacent panel assemblies.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with arrangements of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.